The Snow Wolf
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: What if Weiss found a wolf pup on a stroll through the forest when she was younger one day? And what if the pup will grown to be her best friend. But what of the young pup past came back to hunt it later in life. Will he proactive his 'mistress/friend' or die trying? AU! A Harem story later on. Less crabby Weiss.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Weiss found a wolf pup. No not Beowolf pup, but an actual wolf. And what if that pup wasn't exactly normal. Well let find out shall we.**

"Get back here Weapon W! Don't disobey your master you mutt!" A voice call out in a middle of the night as he and his group was chasing a young boy through a forest.

'I don't want to go back to the bad people!' Though the boy franctally as he was running as fast as his young legs can carry him.

The boy was only 5 years old. And he was human weapon.

A gun shot was heard as the boy felt pain in his right leg. He howl in pain, but doesn't stop running in fear they may do worse to him if he stop.

"You idiot! He is not to be damage at all you fool!" The leader shouted at the man who shot at their target as they stop in a clearing searching for traces of their target.

"He a living weapon. I'm sure he care take a bullet like any other faunus sir!" The soldier reply quickly.

"He a human you idiot! He also need much more time to mature before he can be use in the field!" The leader growl out.

"I-i'm sorry General Ironwood." The soldier stutter out as he realize he made a big mistake.

"Don't let it happen again. I don't want to start from scratch. Now capture that damn mutt!" Ironwood snarl.

'Here they come again!' The boy though worryly as he listen to the exchange. He was force to stop to rest his leg for a bit.

"I got no choice. I must change.' The boy though as he started to run once more, much to his leg displeasure. As he was running, he felt his body getting smaller and his movement was getting faster. He got on all fours without losing pace in speed and his senses grew stronger.

No longer was he a boy, but now he was a beautiful snow wolf pup.

"That damn mutt change to Wolf form! Shoot him with trangulazer!" Ironwood order as he spotted the wolf.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers response as the replace the ammo with darts.

'Oh no! I need to speed up!" The wolf/boy though as he force his body to speed. He heard multiple shots and started zigzagging to reduce his chances of getting hit.

He dodge many of tranzulater and though he was home free til he was force to stop by a huge cliff. He look down the cliff and saw a turn behind him as he saw lights coming closer to his location. So with a second to think anything through, he jump off the cliff to escape his chasers.

(Somewhere else)

A little 5 years old girl in white clothing was strolling through the forest. She had a depress facial expression as she was walking.

Her name is Weiss Schnee and she lonely.

'I wish had a friend. It very lonely to play by myself." Weiss though as she stop by a river. She learn that the river is quit deep as she fell in it once by mistake.

Weiss came to the forest to get away from her house for bit. No Grimm were around since her father always had gaurds comb the grounds and kill any Grimm they find. So it was safe for the public to use. But the people were still weary about going in the forest still, so not many go in. But Weiss was glad for that. It means least people will bother her here for awhile.

"Oh Monty, please give me a friend. I can stand being lonely anymore." Weiss pray as tears form around her eyes.

As soon she finish talking, it seem Monty wish for his child to be happy and granted her request. (Author:May God rest his awesome soul). Cause as soon the words left her mouth, they was a big splash in the river in front of her and a painful yelp. Her eyes widen in shock as she spotted a baby wolf, that seem to be knockout during the landing, floated up to the surface. Not even questing why a wolf fell from the sky, she jump in the river and brought the wolf to the surface.

She check for it breathing to check if it was alive. She sigh in relief as the wolf we still breathing. She noticed her cloth was red and wonder how that happen, she look toward the river and saw that it have a red spot in the water, she look back to the wolf and saw to her horror that the back leg was bleeding. She quickly brought out her rag she carries and cover the wound. Mentally thanking the kind Doctors at the maison for teaching her about first-aid.

"I have to hurry back home! The poor animal will die soon!" Weiss though as she pick the little wolf in her arms and started runnin back home.

(A few minutes later)

Weiss burst through the front door and call out for help. The staff of the house came rushing to aid the young heiress and stood shock still as they saw her with a wounded Wolf and her cloth was cover in red suspension.

"Please help the wolf! It hurt really badly!" Weiss cried out. The nearest butler snap out of his stupor and took control of the stationed.

" I want someone to call a vetneranes and someone get the young lady dry cloths state!" He said as he took the wolf from Weiss and place it on the ground gently as possible and began to check it damage. He made sure to check it vitals and hope the books he read on wolfs were right as the Wolfs population were next to none and very rarely spotted thanks to the Grimms. Even others animals were in the same boat as the wolfs.

"Will he live?" Weiss ask with a scare face.

"I will see that he does Ms Schnee. But for now, please get out of those wet cloth so you won't caught a cold. I'm sure you want to be at your best when the young wolf come around." The butler said as he patted the young girl head. The girl nodded slowly and follow some of the maids as they escort her away.

(Later)

As soon Weiss took a warm bath and given new cloths, she waited as the veteran finish his work. It took hours and it felt like years as she waited for the result of the young pup. As she waited, her father and sister came rushing to her.

"Weiss! Are you all right!?" Mr Schnee ask as he look over her daughter.

"Yes daddy. I'm fine. I found a wolf in a river and it was badly hurt. I couldn't leave it alone." Weiss said as she close her eyes, waiting for her father to scold her like he always does, but was surprise when he pull her into a hug instead.

"I'm just glade you okay. I wouldn't know what I would have done if I lose you." He mumble as he hug her warmly.

After a few minutes of silence, Mr Schnee let her go and began to softly ask how she came upon the wolf. She answer as truthly as possible. After awhile Weiss ask a question she wanted to ask for awhile.

"D-daddy. It is okay we keep him?" Weiss ask nervously.

He almost said no immediately, but stop as he had a though. He knew that Weiss was lonely because he was always busy with work and Winter was busy with her training. The oldest in the Schnee family must act like bodyguards for the youngest sibling who was going to in heritage the company. But because of that she rarely see them anymore and will grow cold , not out of anger, but because she will be antisocial. She would act cold out of fear. But if she had a friend, even if it was an animal, she will able to socialist somewhat better. Also, learning to care for something will help her grow more responsible as well.

He look at Winter and saw her node her head. It seem she agree with him.

"Of course Weiss." Mr Schnee answer. Weiss let out the breath she was holding.

"But I want you to train it and help take care of it. I'll make sure to get you a book on how to take care of a pet. Is that understood?" He said sternly.

"I understand. I will not fail you daddy." Weiss said happily.

"So what will the wolf name be?" Winter ask.

"I was thinking Jaune." Weiss answer.

"Why that Snow Flakes?" Mr Schnee ask curiously.

" I was reading a book about Jeane Arc before you came in and though Jaune would be a perfect name for him." Weiss answer with a blush.

"I like the name. It sound great to me." Winter said happily.

"Indeed. It a strong name." Mr Schnee said with a nod.

Weiss smile as she went back to waiting for her new friend to recover. She hope he will be happy with being with her.

 **And done!**

 **So what do you guys think! I know it seem strange, but I will example more on Jaune past as the story processes in time. Anyway review and and tell me what you guys think. Also excuse the grammar, I'm working on it at the best to my abilities.**

 **See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back for this story. I should have focus on this story since I love the idea, but life. Anyway, let get straight to the point.**

 **(A bunch a objects was threw at me)**

 **OW! Jaune, do the disclaimer!**

 **Jaune: He own nothing. Also, please stop trying to kill him, we still need him to make more stories.**

The wolf/boy open their eyes with a whine. So much pain was the first thing he felt. He look around the room and his eyes almost went blind as how bright the room was from all the white.

'Too white.' The wolf/boy though with a whine and waited for his eyes to adjust to the brightness.

Once his eyes adjust to light, he found himself staring at a little girl with white hair. She was sleeping in front of his...bed?

Was this a bed he was on? He couldn't really tell since it was fluffy and nice. Weren't all beds suppose to be cold, hard and flat?

He snap out of his thoughts as he realize he was distracting himself. He look back at the small girl and brought his nose closer and sniff at the girl. He smell something, nice. He couldn't tell what the smell was since he never smell anything like it before, but he felt she was safe. He didn't know how, but he felt he could trust her.

'Smell nice.' The wolf/boy though with a small smile. He rub his head to her out of instinct to get more of the smell. Of course this cause the girl to stire awake.

"Hmm, yes?" The girl said, shocking the wolf/boy out of his stupor. He felt his fur stood up in fear as she stare at him with a sleepy expression, he though he was in trouble for waking her. He close his eyes in fear he may get his punishment for ignoring his role as a weapon again.

No touching unless it an enemy to kill! How could he forget his first order/rule!

'Please don't hurt me!' He though with fear, but he was caught off guard as he felt a pleasing feeling on his head. He open his eyes to see the girl was...petting him?

"Hello there. I'm Weiss Schnee. I found you as you fell from the cliff. I was so worry when I saw all the blood." Weiss said with a tire smile.

'Blood?' The wolf/boy though with a head tilt, then he remember his chase from his creator and what he did to escape.

'She save me?' The wolf/boy though with confuse expression.

"Are you okay?" Weiss ask as she petted the wolf/boy, he was confuse by the girl action.

"Aroo?" The wolf/boy said in confusion.

"Your probably no use to interaction to people. So it okay to be a little jumping, but I promise to not hurt you. In fact, I was wondering if you want to stay with me once your better? I promise to care for you to the best of my ability." Weiss said with a small blush.

'Not hurt? Care?' The wolf/boy though with a VERY confuse expression. He was never treated like this before, so he was at a lost on what to do.

"I even though of a name for you." Weiss said as she look nervous, but the wolf/boy eyes widen at her in shock.

'Name? Bad man said name is for people. Not weapons. I can have name?' The wolf/boy though with a happiness. He can finally have what he was denied.

A name! No more numbers, weapon or 'project' to identify himself with. But something to call himself with a smile!

"Woof!" The wolf/boy said in his wolf form.

"Is that a yes?" Weiss ask happily.

The wolf/boy tail started wagging happily as he panted with a smile on his face.

"Oh I'm so happy! I'm so happy to have you in the family Jaune!" Weiss said happily as she hug the wolf/boy.

'Jaune. Name Jaune now! Thank you angel!' The wolf/boy, now name Jaune, though happily as he lick the girl in happiness.

He felt so happy and at peace. Well, till the door suddenly slam open, making him jump in surprise.

"What did I hear about my little sister getting a adorable pet!? I want to see as well!" Said a whited hair girl that seem a bit older then Weiss.

"Please calm down! You may wake them." Another whited girl with a hiss.

"We could have knock." A boy with white hair said with a sigh.

"Oh good timing! Jaune, this is my older sister Annabel Schnee." Weiss said as she pointed to the girl who was two years older then her.

'Look white and blue.' Jaune though as he stare at the girl dress. Her white hair was in a bon, and her dress dress was blue, but had white snow flake to her dress.

"So this is the new family we got! I'm so happy to meet you. Please take care of Weiss." Annabel said with a bright smile as she polity bow to Jaune.

'Thank you?' Jaune though with a confusion expression as he manage to get up with his shaking legs and return the bow.

"He can bow!? That amazing! He can pick up manners quickly it seem." Annabel said with a awe expression.

"Hmm. My name is Winter Schnee, the eldest of the of the four. Nice to meet you." Winter said as she held her hand out to Jaune.

'Is Jaune suppose to put paw on hand?' Jaune ask himself.

He decided to do what she did and put his paw in her hands.

'Huh, he CAN pick up human interaction. Interesting.' Winter though with a smirk, so many ideas coming up to her mind. She put Jaune paw down and step back as the final child step up.

"H-hello. My name is Whitley Schnee. Nice to meet you." The boy said nervously as he stare into Jaune blue eyes.

Jaune tilt his head with a pant. The boy took it as a good signh, he was never good with animals, so he was nervous a bit there.

"So, what are you going to do with him?" Winter ask. Jaune jump a little at the words 'to do'.

"Well care for him of course! I will also need to house train him, but daddy got me a book that example how to do so. So I should be fine." Weiss said cheerfully.

'House train? Me already house train' Jaune though with a head tilt.

"Well, I hope it work out for you. Oh, you should let mom see him soon. She was so happy to hear about you getting a pet." Winter said as patted Jaune head. He whine in pleasure.

'Feel good.' Jaune though with joy.

"I know. I'm hoping she like Jaune. He a good boy so far." Weiss said with a sigh, obviously worry for her new pet.

"I'm sure she will approve when she get back. Just relax and wait. She should be here in a hour." Annabel said as she patted Weiss back.

"Your right. I should also get Jaune a bath. He smell a little." Weiss said with a smile.

"Can I help? I think your hands will be too rough on his wounds if I don't." Winter said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Weiss said with a pout.

"We can help too! I don't want to miss this family bonding time!" Annabel said, grabbing Whitley arm closer.

"Ouch! Don't pull! I'll help, but please let go of my arm!" Whitley beg as he was pull by his sister.

"Nope. I'm not letting you go! It family time!" Annabel said as she started dragging him outside to get the materials to wash Jaune.

'Bath?' Jaune though with a head tilt.

"Come on Jaune. We need to make you look presentable for mom. So we need to clean you." Weiss said as help Jaune off his bed.

'Okay angel.' Jaune though to his savior as he follow her.

"Huh, I felt a sense of worry for Weiss and the wolf in the future." Winter whisper to herself. But she quickly shrug the feeling off and follow after them. She will deal with it later if she need to, but for now, it time to give a pet a bath.

(Later)

The four siblings had their head bow in sham, cover in soap and water, in front of their amuse mother and least then please father.

"I can't believe you four manage to somehow cover the hallway with soap! How is that even possible when you use only one soap bottle?!" Mr. Schnee said with a sigh.

"We have no idea ourselves father. All we did was follow Klein instruction on how to wash a pet." Annabel said with a sigh.

"It a lot harder then I though to wash an animal." Whitley said as he try to get the water out of his ears.

"Yeah, defiantly when he won't stop _MOVING!_ " Weiss said with a slight pout at Jaune, who was bowing in sham as well.

'Me sorry.' Jaune though with a whine.

"I found it quit amusing how Annabel manage to get the towel stuck in between the-" Mrs. Schnee started.

"Mother! Please don't say it out loud!" Annabel beg her mother.

"Okay okay, I was just kidding." Mrs. Schnee said with a giggle.

"Now, Weiss can you introduction me to your new friend here." Mrs. Schnee ask as she stare at the wolf pup.

"Oh yeah, this little boy is Jaune." Weiss said happily as she petted Jaune, who was wagging his tail in joy.

"Jaune? Like Joan od Arc right?" Mrs. Schnee ask with a small head tilt.

"Yes. I though it would be a fitting name for some reason." Weiss said as she hug the wolf lovely.

"Hmm, interesting. Anyway, I'm so happy you have a friend now!" Mrs. Schnee said happily as she smile warmly to her daughter.

"Th-thank you mother." Weiss said with a blush.

"Now run along you four. I want Jaune to get use to his new home as soon as possible." Mrs. Schnee said with a smile.

"Yes mother." The four said with a nod and left quickly.

As the four left, Mr. Schnee glance at his wife.

"You sent them off so they won't be scolded didn't you." Mr. Schnee stated more then ask.

"I have no idea what your talking about dear." Mrs. Schnee said innocently.

(A two months later)

The Schnee household have grew accustom to Jaune present. They have learn a great deal of Jaune as he did things no normal animal could do.

Like this one time when Weiss call Jaune to use the restroom outside, he would go straight to the toilet and use it. He even wash his paws afterwards.

Winter had to beg their father for a medical check-up after that to make sure no drugs was in their food.

They even learn that Jaune could sniff out assassins as he defended Mrs. Schnee from a White Fang member who snuck in. He defended her and capture the member as he bit his ankle and kick to his chest to sent him flying to a wall, knocking the member out cold.

Mr. Schnee got him beacon for dinner that night as thanks.

Weiss also learn how to be more indepation and caring to other thanks to her inspiration of caring for Jaune.

But, what really make Jaune special, was that he manage to bring the family closer then ever.

Before, they barely talk and hang out together. Only talking when they have free time and happen to be near, but now that Jaune came in and gave them a better view of things of what family was suppose to be, they made time to visit and hangout together. It was hard at first, but now they have a better time at when they should be free and relax for family.

Everything was going great in Mrs. Schnee eyes, so when she learn something about Weiss pet, it shock her to the core.

'Hmm, what is Jaune doing out so late?' Mrs. Schnee though to herself as she watch Jaune was heading toward the library at midnight.

She silently follow after Jaune and hide as she saw Jaune stop in the middle of the room.

Her eyes widen in shock as she watch Jaune body began to change and grew.

Her jaw hung open as she saw a blond boy sitting in the spot where the wolf was just moment ago.

'What did I just saw?' Mrs. Schnee though to herself.

She unconsciously move her hand to rub her eyes, knocking a pile of books, alerting Jaune to her present.

"Who there!?" Jaune demanded, but Mrs. Schnee had to hold in her giggle at how adorable he sounded.

"It me Jaune." Mrs. Schnee said as she walk out of her hiding spot, making Jaune gulp in fear.

"Pretty lady!? Jaune can example!" Jaune started.

"Calm down Jaune, I'm not mad. I'm just surprise is all. Can you example why you hide this from us, I'm curious." Mrs. Schnee said, calming the young boy down.

"Jaune can try. But, don't tell Angel!" Jaune beg.

"Angel? Are you talking about Weiss?" Mrs. Schnee ask.

Jaune nodded his head.

"Okay. I won't tell, but you need to tell me everything, deal." Mrs. Schnee said, getting a nod from Jaune.

"So, let start from the beginning." Mrs. Schnee said as she pull up a chair and sat down, Jaune did the same and started talking.

(Few minutes later)

"So you were made to be a weapon? Without freedom or proper education?" Mrs. Schnee said with frown, not amuse about Jaune back story.

She will KILL those bastards if she find them.

"Yes, Jaune was happy when Angel found Jaune and gave Jaune a name and home." Jaune said as he had his head down in sham, thinking he was going to be kick out of his happy home.

"Well, now that your free, what do you want to do?" Mrs. Schnee ask Jaune.

"Jaune want to stay with Angel and her family!" Jaune answer quickly.

"Okay then, I guess we can keep this little thing to ourselves then. I'm sure we tell he others when your ready." Mrs. Schnee said as she patted Jaune head.

"Really!? Thank you pretty lady!" Jaune said happily as he began to lick Mrs. Schnee like he would normally do. She giggle at how childish Jaune was and sat down again.

"Now Jaune, what were you doing in here?" Mrs. Schnee ask.

"Jaune wanted to stretch his legs, so Jaune come here every night to stretch his human legs." Jaune answer. Mrs. Schnee nodded in understanding, but frown at Jaune words.

"Hmm, I can't ignore this." She said with a hmm.

"Ignore what?" Jaune ask.

"I can't ignore a child who haven't receives a proper education. So, I decided to start teaching you everything you need to know! From math to writing!" Mrs. Schnee said as her eyes held a fired up passion.

"Really? Jaune would be happy to learned from you!" Jaune said happily.

"Good, I may also teach you a few other things that I assume may be fun for you, but will have to started tomorrow. It past midnight after all." Mrs. Schnee said as let out a yawn.

"Okay pretty lady! Jaune is looking forward to it!" Jaune said happily.

"Please Jaune, call me mom." Mrs. Schnee said before she could stop herself.

"Okay mom! Jaune will go to bed now! Jaune hope we learn lot tomorrow!" Jaune said happily as he turn to his wolf form and walk out of the room happily with a skip in his step.

Mrs. Schnee smile warmly to herself, she technically gain a fifth child today! She hum all the way back to her room, thinking of the next few years of things she could teach Jaune.

 **And done! I hope you all enjoy this chapter after how long it took to post it. I also like to thank my friend Jaune Uchiha the one with swag for letting me use his OC Annabel Schnee. Here is a link to his deviantart and please give him support. He a good artist and a good writer as far I can tell. Also, he may have to abandon his deviantart cause he having trouble loggin, so look forward to that if that happen.**

 **www . deviantart art / Annabel - Schnee - 641446817**

 **Just fix the space.**


End file.
